CityRuler1
CityRuler1 is a speedrunner from Australia. He is also one of the first people to be officially kicked out and banned from the community and future tournaments for his actions in IAS 7. CityRuler1's ban was lifted prior to IAS 10, but he committed actions during the tournament which led to him being permanently banned once again. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 CityRuler1 made his debut in the IAS tournaments, when entering the 4th edition, which was named the Ratchet & Clank tournament. He was placed in Group A, along with AuronSuper95, CrashBandiSpyro12 & Ratchet5. Where he only managed to defeat CrashBandiSpyro12, it was the end for CityRuler1 on his debut. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 CityRuler1 continued to participate in the tournament, and took part as well in IAS 5 being a Crash Bandicoot tournament. He was this time placed in Group N as a seed, with Xenocide8, Slugha1 & Runnee22Walkthroughs. Unlike his participation in IAS 4, he this time managed to win the group, by defeating all his opponents, and could move to Round 2. However, his success didn't last long, and he got eliminated in Round 2 by DessertMonkeyJK Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Once again CityRuler1 returned to the tournament, which now had Spyro The Dragon as the theme for the tournament. This time placed in Group L with Katrinonus, LukeRF44 & AntarticSpyro. With the absence of AntarticSpyro in the group, CityRuler didn't manage to get his last run done. It didn't matter, though, as he lost both of the matches that he did do, once again leaving him behind in the group stage. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 His name would temporarily live in infamy as he was the person who was used to elevate the fake drama within the I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow between CrystalFissure, Ratchet5 and Nintendogen64. Within the talkshow, the 3 members listed here decided to mock CityRuler1 on his failure within the Disney tournament while implying comments that were easily considered to be a big joke. However, CityRuler1 decided to contact the principal of the high school that Ratchet5 was attending at the time along with threatening to contact the police. Ratchet5 was notified of this by his principal. The original talkshow was set to private and a "apology" video was uploaded to the channel of IAS 7. CityRuler1 has responded stating that he has abandoned the community; due to the response comments by everyone else within the community and tournament at the time. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 10 CityRuler1 was originally banned from I'm A Speedrunner tournaments forever after the incident, but the ban was lifted for unknown reasons. CityRuler1 made his first return to speedrunning after the incident of IAS 7. CityRuler1 was placed in Group E, with KingEurope1, MrEddy1667ful & ToddGamerPro. He lost to Todd, but beat Eddy, although this win was controversial, as Eddy suffered from lag throughout the run. However, KingEurope1 refused to organise a race, possibly due to the fact that CityRuler never showed up when they first agreed to do their match, yet for some reason, Eddy was allowed into Round 2. This was despite the fact that when exactly the same situation arose in previous tournaments, the competitor with 1 win and 1 defeat was allowed through, as they had beaten the competitor who had 1 win and 2 defeats. CityRuler1 was understandably upset about this, and he threatened to hack the tournament's channel. He was permanently banned once again for this. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Veteran